Recreational boards are conventionally carried and transported under the user's arm, over the head, or strapped over the shoulder. Conventional methods of carrying and transporting a recreational board present several drawbacks.
Typically, carrying or transporting a recreational board encumbers the user's hands and arms, thereby preventing the user from walking while carrying other equipment, riding a bicycle, or otherwise multitasking. Furthermore, the typically horizontal or diagonal position of the recreational board and its distance from the user's center of gravity may each create a moment on the user's back, arm, hand, or other muscles, thereby leading to rapid tension and fatigue. Additionally, carrying the recreational board in a horizontal or diagonal orientation encumbers the maneuverability of the user in close quarters and requires additional clearance for the recreational board. Furthermore, the board can be exposed to damage from nearby objects.